


Outerwear is Underrated

by thevaticancameo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaticancameo/pseuds/thevaticancameo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover takes on a whole new meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outerwear is Underrated

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cheer up a friend on tumblr a while ago, and I'm finally posting it now.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Coat." He punctuated this, staring at the body draped on his couch that was Irene Adler.  
"Why? It's not like you'll be going anywhere. Or do you not understand the concept of hiding?" She smirked, sitting up as Sherlock walked over to her.  
"It's mine and I want it back." He had lost all of his patience the first day he came to her. It was going on week three, and he wasn't sure if this could go on any longer.  
"Why? Are you hiding something in these pockets? Cigarettes? Love letters to John?"  
"I will tear the coat off of you if I have to."  
"I'd really enjoy that, you know."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Though, it is very comfortable, and makes for a fantastic makeshift bathrobe." She raised an eyebrow in his direction as his eyes widened. He had noticed her semi-damp hair, but didn't bother making any connection until now.  
"Do you still want to tear it off of me, Mister Holmes?" Irene stood up, and stood righting front of him.  
He swallowed hard and avoided eye contact with her. Eyes averted, speech troubled him.  
"If I must, I will," he huffed. His eyes settled on a mirror hung upon the adjacent wall.  
"Let me make it easy for you, then. Since it seems to be _such_ a hassle for you."  
Her fingers undid the buttons slowly, and he focused on anything but her.  
Sherlock heard the fabric hit the ground.  
"I've seen you naked before, you know." His tone became choppy. "And you know how effective _that_ was."  
She reached up to put a hand on his cheek.  
"It's alright to look, Sherlock." Irene's voice was gentler than usual, and he let her hand guide him to look back at her. She stroked her thumb over his cheekbone, smiling at the memory of their first meeting lifetimes ago. He leaned into her, unconsciously, of course. Irene took a step closer to him, and he tensed up.  
"It's alright to enjoy this."  
She took both of his hands in hers, slowly putting them on her waist. At first, he was hesitant. But the feeling of her crossed wrists at the nape of his neck, slightly brushing his hair, made him relax.  
She was being gentle with him. It wasn't something she often did with anyone, but that nervous look on such confident man warranted it. And he appreciated it. Irene moved a hand up to his cheek again. His eyes drifted down to her lips and back up quickly, as if he was ashamed. In response, she pulled him closer, their noses touching the other's cheek. His breathing was heavy, and she'd be liar if she said hers wasn't either.  
"Hungry?" The word was whispered softly, as the corners of her lips turned up slightly.


End file.
